The Untitled Sory FluffFic
by Shelby TheKurtsie
Summary: Random Sory fluffiness regarding their first encounter. Rated K  for showers and mild touchy-ness. I suck at titles and summaries.


New chapter is coming out tonight. I have a few fic ideas in my head at the moment, so I'm gonna try and write them all this weekend.

I know it's really unorthodox, but I have a soft spot in my heart for the Sory ship. Yes, romantically. No, you don't have to like it to read this.

Yes, Sory is Sam and Rory.

This is going to be a oneshot. And it's fluffy.

Anyways, reviews would be peachy.

* * *

><p>It was Sam Evans' first day back at McKinley. He smiled at the memories in the familiar hallways, and turned around the corner to enter the locker room. Football practice started in twenty minutes, and he still had to pick up his pads from Coach Beiste.<p>

"Oh look! It's Lady Lips!" And the icy blue shower rained down his face as Azimio and his new buddy pushed past Sam. Now standing there stunned, and dripping wet, his mouth hanging wide open.

The constant slushies to the face were something he _definitely _did not miss.

Sam shook his head like a puppy, and continued on to practice.

...

Rory sat on the bleachers outside, waiting for Finn. This game of 'Football' made no sense to him, and the impish expression on his face made it completely clear. He mentally noted to himself that he should ask Finn what 'Hut' meant later.

He was lost in his confusion when someone standing up from a tackle caught his eye - a glint of a very light blonde. Almost like the color of gold that would be found at the end of a rainbow. Another thing to ask Finn later.

The little Irish boy watched the blonde headed kid observantly. There was something about him.. Something that seemed fascinating. Maybe, just maybe, he could be a friend.

Rory packed up his textbooks and slung his backpack over his shoulder as Coach blew this whistle.

"That's it for today, boys. Good practice!" he heard her say, before he trotted off to the locker room.

...

Sam opened his locker to find his slushie-soaked clothes. He had nothing to wear home after his shower. He punched the locker door and sat down on the bench with his head in his hands.

"Damn it."

Today couldn't get much worse, could it? Getting slushied, rolling his ankle at practice, now not being able to have clean clothes to wear home.

In that moment, Sam Evans felt as if it was the worst day since he and Quinn broke up.

As the rest of the team slowly evacuated the room, Sam finally got himself ready for his shower. He peeled off his shirt, and from the corner of the room, Rory watched silently as his muscles rippled underneath his skin. The dim light cast shadows over Sam's face and chest, and Rory felt butterflies in his stomach. A smile forming on his face.

The sudden sound of the water turning on startled him, and Rory watched as he stepped into the shower stall, getting caught in his imagination again.

Sam stood there, letting the hot water cascade over his body, and he decided to sing to take his mind off of things. He opened his mouth, and the familiar words started to form.

_"We both lie silently still,_

_In the dead of the night._

_Although we both lie close together,_

_We're miles apart inside."_

At the sound of Sam's beautiful voice, Rory perked up in the shadows. He didn't want to wait for Finn anymore. He had to know who the blonde boy was.

_"Was it something I said, or something I did,_

_Did my words not come out right?_

_Though I tried not to hurt you, _

_Though I tried. _

_But I guess why that's why they say,_

_Every rose has it's thorn.."_

Rory's head tilted to the side dreamily, coming in contact with the locker. A loud clang echoed off the walls, followed by a sudden cry of, "Ouch!"

Sam stopped singing abruptly and turned around sharply. "Who's there?"

Rory stumbled out of the shadows, rubbing his head. "I'm a friend of Finn Hudson. Me name's Rory Flanagan. I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it's.. it's alright." A small smile spread on his face. "Sam Evans. What grade are you in, Rory?"

"Uh, I'm grade ten. Sophomore, I think it's called here. I just transferred here. From Ireland."

"Explains a lot." Sam said quietly, turning around to shut off the water. "Wanna pass me that towel over there?"

Rory grabbed the towel, placing it into Sam's outstretched palm, their hands coming into contact.

Although neither of them would admit it, in that moment, they felt a tiny spark. A small surge of excitement at the feel of each other's skin.

"Sam Evans, will you be my friend? Not many people here like me, and I really like you."

"I really like you, too, Rory. Of course I'll be your friend."

The two smiled at each other, and Rory waited patiently for Sam to dry off. "I have some spare clothes in my locker if you need them."

"That'd be great." Sam was beaming now. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all. When I'm done in here, I'll walk you home, okay?"

"Okay." Rory nodded, bringing the clothes from his locker and laying them down on the bench.

As awkward as the meeting was, both of them had a feeling that this would escalate into something wonderful.

* * *

><p>Don't let the fact that I can't reply stop you from reviewing!<p> 


End file.
